


He only had himself to blame

by iguessithoughtyouhadtheflavor



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, F/M, Hate Sex, Hidden Camera, Humiliation, Overuse of italics, Punishment, Revenge, Trans Female Character, and commas, angst is my passion, jules is in control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessithoughtyouhadtheflavor/pseuds/iguessithoughtyouhadtheflavor
Summary: She wants to destroy him. He is a pussy. And she wants everyone to know it.OR: The one where Jules gets her revenge.





	He only had himself to blame

She wants to destroy him. He is a pussy. And she wants everyone to know it. She has so much hate for that guy. So much hate its rotting her insides. He enrages her, but she won’t scoop at is level. She won’t rat out. She won’t tell the police about his dad. Nate is the one that deserves to pay not his father. She had lied to his dad, told him she was legal, she doesn’t want to ruin his life.

She is not cruel. She has always tried to do the right thing, to _be good_. But she craves revenge and she’s gonna take it.

Getting him to bed is easy. He wanted it anyway. All she really had to do was ask. Just walk up to him at the party tell him to come outside. Now they’re in a motel room. The same motel she had met up with his dad. He’s pulling the same tricks, sticking his hands in her mouth, telling her to open wider, _wider. _She has a plan, only she can’t remember what it was. She feels lost, like her body no longer belongs to her. Like the part of the movie when the character is getting beat up and they surrender, look like they can’t feel anything, they just lie there and take it.

She’s always thought that to be unrealistic.

You can’t just zoom out, when you get beat up you feel it.

It hurts. And the only thing you can do is focus on the pain.

_ Focus._

She has a plan.

She grabs him by the hair, makes him look at her. She expects for him to push her, turn her around by force. Imitate his daddy, put her on her belly. She waits for it, a violent shove, but it never comes. He just pulls his fingers out of her mouth and waits.

She looks into his eyes, stares at him and she feels big. She feels big because _he looks small_. He looks pathetic and lost. He can’t even hold her gaze for long.

She feels high. She’s so riled up. Her cock is so hard. She kisses him hard on the mouth, pushes him down. And he goes.

Jules knows Nate is stronger. He has more muscle, more body weight, he is taller, bigger. But he looks helpless; she can do whatever she wants with him because she is in control. Because for once in his life, Nate doesn’t have control of the situation, does not know what to do, doesn’t have a plan.

She does though.

She orders him to get on the floor, kneel before her.

He looks so wanton, like he _wants _to finally be the victim. Like he wants to _be one of those girls, _the ones whose faces he presses into the mattress. Like he wants to see what it’s like, know if it hurts, feel what they feel.

He opens his mouth for her. Jules cock throbs. He opens wider. She moans, arches her back, and fucks his face hard. She knows it will make a good image on the camera she’s set up.

She feels like laughing. Nate Jacobs is on his knees, sucking cock and _loving it. _

He’s moaning like the bitch she knows he is. He looks like _this_ is the moment, looks like this is what his whole life has been leading up to.

She distantly thinks that she should feel sorry for him. For how wanton he looks, for how fucking pathetic his sob story is.

But she doesn’t. She doesn’t pity him when she pulls out of his mouth and comes all over his face and doesn’t pity him when she leaks the video. Zoomed in so only his face and a cock are in the picture.

He had it coming.

**Author's Note:**

> press a like to feed my ego tnx:)
> 
> title is from "Cell Block Tango" from the movie Chicago  



End file.
